A New Adventure
by Burg Gurl
Summary: Warning: AU. How would you react if one day your parents told you that in just a few short weeks, you will have to pack up everything and move it 4000 miles away? Would you be worried about who you would meet or how people would react to you? Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

A New Adventure

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Blaise Zabini, Ron Weasley or anything else having to do with J.K Rowling. If I did, I wouldn't be sneaking away from my job at moments during the day to put this up for other's enjoyment haha. The only true thing I own in this story is my idea. Roseburg is a true place and any name that isn't from Harry Potter is an actual person from my High School years like Molly. I realized after I wrote this that it was the same as Molly Weasley. This wasn't my intention considering that I had a friend named Molly in high school.

**Chapter 1: A New Day**

Hermione Granger awoke with a start from the strangest dream she'd ever had about talking to a tall, white-bearded man wearing brilliant blue robes and half-moon spectacles in front of a magnificent castle. As she looked across her bed at her clock radio, she groaned.

"Five a.m. I guess I should ready myself for school."

But she wasn't just starting school. No, she was attending a new school in a new city, in a new state, in a new country.

For some reason, for which she decided she'd never know, her parents made the decision to move 4000 miles away from England, to a place she'd never heard of before. In her many hours of study on the place to which they were moving their lives to, she had never read even a lick about some town called Roseburg. She'd read about the state of Oregon (in which lie Roseburg), but she found nothing about the town.

The news of the move came to her as a shock two weeks before her eighteenth birthday. Hermione's parents had said in the early morning, before she went to school. "Now honey, we have a surprise for you…we're moving to the United States!"

"WHAT?!?" she'd bellowed at her parents. "But I…I don't want to move…why are we moving?"

"Think of it as a new adventure…you're father and I have the opportunity to start a new clinic there." Her mother had said in hopes of calming her wavy haired daughter.

"We'll be leaving in three weeks." Her father said, a sad look forming on his face at the sight of despair on his daughters face as she started breaking down into sobs.

"I… don't… want …to go!" she wailed. "I don't want to leave Harry and Ron."

Rubbing Hermione's back, her mother said in a reassuring tone, "Hermione, just think of all the new friends you'll meet. Besides, you'll be able to keep in touch, you'll still have instant messenger on your computer don't forget."

"It's still not the same." She managed to hiccup between sobs, finally calming down.

Three weeks of good-byes later, she found her personal belongings stuffed in a box and packed onto a private airplane, flying off to the unknown land that was Roseburg Oregon. They had arrived at their new home two weeks ago and today was her first day of school, October 26th. The day she would always remember for changing her life forever.

When Hermione woke up, she realized that there was definitely one good thing about public schools in Roseburg. No school uniforms. She took a nice, long, hot shower to calm her nerves, and dressed in a skirt and sweater set. "Finally," she thought to herself, "no uniforms."

When she'd finished, she proceeded down the stairs to their new, larger kitchen for a possible light breakfast, if her stomach would allow. She wasn't usually the one to be nervous about things, but today was slightly different.

"Would you like some breakfast dear?" her mother asked, holding up a pan of eggs.

"No thanks mum. I don't feel very hungry this morning." Hermione replied, eyeing the pan of grease, feeling the butterflies flutter uncontrollably about her stomach.

"Oh, all…alright." her mother said, turning back to the pan. "What is your first lesson for the day?"

"Algebra 2 with Mr. VanDyk." She replied, reading off the schedule, which was in a small pocket in the front of her skirt that she'd gotten when she and her mother had registered the week before.

"That sounds like fun. What do you have after that?"

"After that, I have a study period in the library, then English with Mr. Spicer. Then after lunch, I have Psychology and Economics with Mrs. Engle. For the last class of the day, I have Physics with Ms. Evans."

"That sounds like quite a schedule." Her mother replied, placing some freshly made scrambled eggs and fried bacon on a plate for her disheveled husband who had just entered the kitchen, feet dragging upon the ground with every step.

Back in her room, Hermione double and triple checked that she had everything that would be needed that day.

Half an hour later there came a shout from the bottom of the stairs "Hermione! It's time to go!"

Sighing, she hollered back, rolling her eyes, "Coming mum."

**Ahh, I'm sure everyone remembers that first day of school. BLECH!!! Haha. What will happen on her first day of school? You will just have to review and see! MUAHAHA EVIL WRITER ALERT! Just kidding fellow readers.**


	2. Chapter 2: School

**Disclaimer: **As said before, I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters or places in it. The only things I truly own in this story, that I didn't say before are the frantic little ideas that are floating around in my over-active imagination.

**Chapter 2: School**

"Everyone…everyone! I would like you all to welcome Miss Hermione Granger…Her-my-oh-knee, correct?" Her mousy algebra teacher asked.

"Yes."

"Hermione Granger here has just moved to Roseburg from England!"

There was a momentary pause, where the assembled students turned to their partners, mumbling about 'that new girl'.

"Now everyone, I want you all to welcome her and make her feel at home because she is 4000 miles away from home." VanDyk squeaked to the class, his small frame moving violently as his arms started waving around vigorously to regain the class's attention. "Now Miss Granger, why don't you tell us a bit about yourself…"

Five minutes before the end of her lesson, the boy who sat in front of her turned around to talk to her, revealing a very tan complexion, wavy ebony locks and intense, indigo eyes.

"Hi, my name is Blaise Zabini. I just wanted to welcome you to Roseburg High." He said, holding out his hand to shake hers. Slowly she extended her hand to meet his strong-looking palm. In those few moments of contact, she felt a tingle spread all through her body, shocking her senses.

"It…it's nice to meet you, and thank you for the greeting." 'One could get lost in those eyes' she thought to herself, not even realizing that she was, in fact, getting lost and was still shaking his hand, even after the bell rang.

"Well, um," he said hurriedly, sliding his hand out of hers, "I'll, um... see you around." Getting up from his seat, he turned on his heel, quickly removing himself from the classroom.

"Don't go falling for that one," came the voice of her new friend, Molly. "He likes to keep to himself when at all possible. From what I've heard, he's been like that since his girlfriend of a year and a half, broke up with him because she was about to go on a date with another guy and didn't want loose ends."

"She ended a year and a half relationship just like that? Poor Blaise." Hermione said, watching his quickly retreating back with a sympathetic look covering her face.

Through out the morning, Hermione continued meeting new people, finding that the students at Roseburg High were very nice, but never forgetting what had happened that morning.

During lunch, she decided to go back to the library to explore, since she hadn't been able to do so during her study period earlier that day.

The library was very large. Shelves upon shelves covered the floor and walls, save a few doorways leading to rooms for computers. It was a good thing that there were shelves covering almost every single wall and space, because, as far as Hermione could tell, the room was very old, and had a particularly horrid paint job. Light blue and a brownish red were not the right colors for a library. The room looked like it came straight from the sixties, she decided. But that's not what really caught her interest. Having always had a secret love for fantasy, she set her stuff upon a table out in the middle of the room and moved to where the fiction of her fancy resided.

"There's too many to choose from!" she whispered to herself excitedly as she stared at the multitude of titles bathing the walls, finally deciding on a book she had never read before. Something about a girl who gets sucked into a land outside of time, then has to go through different time decades so as to save time itself.

She was starting to turn to check the book out, when she ran head-long into something very solid, but soft.

"Oh, excuse me…" she started to say as she stumbled backwards. Looking up from reading the description of the book in her hands, she faltered when she saw who it was she had run into.

"My bad, I wasn't watching where I was goin'." Whispered the smooth, masculine voice of Blaise Zabini as he looked down at her, clutching his single-strap Adidas backpack that crossed his broad chest.

Turning to leave quickly, her face coloring in embarrassment, Hermione thought she had heard him call her name. When she turned back around to see if he had, he was gone, disappearing into the shadows.

"Strange." She said to herself

"Strange is right!" Said Molly when Hermione told her what had happened in the library after school that day. "I haven't heard of him talking to anyone that much at this school. Ever. If it had happened, I would have known."

For the rest of the day, all Hermione could think about was what Molly had told her: 'I haven't heard of him talking to anyone that much at this school. Ever.'

During math the next day, while they were working in groups, Hermione decided to strike up a conversation with the man who was working studiously in a corner alone.

"May I work with you Blaise? You seem to be the only one, other than the teacher, that is any good at this."

She noticed that, as he looked up, his eyes became momentarily large at being addressed, then calmed when she'd asked her question.

"Oh. Um…sure." He managed to get out, flushing slightly as she smiled and sat down across from him at his table. As she worked in front of him, she could tell that he was still red because of the heat that was radiating off his body as he worked, causing her to smile.

"So, you like reading fantasy?" Hermione said, trying to start a conversation.

"Wha?...Oh, yes. I like reading about magic and things that are impossible for us, like spells or science fiction. My favorite T.V show right now is called 'Firefly'. It's kind of a space age, western. Everything looks like it's from the 1800s, except for the space ships. The reason the show is called 'Firefly' is because that is the type of space ship that the characters fly around in." He said, putting his pencil down, looking up into her chocolate colored eyes. Hermione smirked inside when she saw him shudder under her gaze.

"Are you alright, Blaise?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little cold I guess."

She knew this to be untrue because it was very very warm. According to Mr. VanDyk, the heater valve was stuck at 75˚, unable to be shut off for the past three days.

"Who's your favorite author?" He asked.

"Ooh, that's a tough one. I think that my top two would have to be Diana Waynnes Jones and K.J Bowling."

"K.J Bowling is my favorite, too!"

"No way! Which one was your favorite?"

"I'd have to say that I like the third one, because that's when he finds out that he had an older sister that he could live with instead of his aunt and uncle and their two kids."

"That's a good one; I liked the fourth one personally. It's so exciting. But I can't say much, I've read them all seven times each." Hermione admitted, bowing her head to avoid his detecting her blush.

"Don't feel bad, I've read them more. I couldn't put them down." He said, chuckling.

"Oh, I know. It's like there's a spell that the book puts on you. Like the cursed tome in the second book. You know…the one you couldn't put down until you finished the book, always walking around with your nose in the book, doing everything one handed."

"Oh, yeah! I remember that one. That was funny."

They chuckled and talked and laughed for the rest of the period. Before the bell rang, Hermione grabbed a spare piece of notebook paper.

"Call me sometime, I like talking to you. We have enough in common to keep a conversation going for an extend amount of time, compared to many of the other guys at this school, I've come to find." She said while writing down her phone number.

"Okay."

"Okay then." She agreed, treating him to yet another one of her bright smiles.

**The book mentioned about the city out side of time is called "A Tale of Time City" by Diana Wynne Jones; I recommend you all read it! Same with the show 'Firefly'. It was a real show by Joss Wendon that was unfortunately cancelled because FOX thought that it was "too intelligent for our viewers." BAH HUMBUG YOU MORONS! Sorry folks, a little rage in the morning… REVIEW!!! Please?**


	3. Chapter 3: Jealousy is Unbecoming

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything but illustrious plots (yet again), not even EMC². We have Albert Einstein to thank for that awesome equation.

**Chapter 3: Jealousy is Unbecoming**

**Two months later…**

Blaise and Hermione found that they did, indeed, make good friends, and had a strong friendship, which surprised everyone who had ever known Blaise in lower grades.

"I think that you've brought out some change in him, 'Mione." Molly pointed out the day before they were set to start Christmas break.

"I think you're right." Hermione said, pondering.

"How did you do it?" Molly asked, licking her lips.

"That's for me to know and for you to never find out."

Molly let out a sigh, which caused Hermione to laugh out loud. "Okay, fine. Be that way. You know I will just find out one way or another."

Hermione continued to laugh as they headed to their Physics class. The last one they had before Christmas break and for the year.

In this class, Hermione and Molly were sitting right behind Blaise, so it made it easy for Blaise and Hermione to talk occasionally when the teacher wasn't lecturing about momentum, time travel possibilities or EMC2 . Today, on the other hand, they were taking a few last notes on static's before having a "of the sorts" Christmas party.

When they were officially done and set lose for the rest of the period, Molly ran to the opposite side of the room to chat up some jocks while Hermione just moved up a seat to sit next to Blaise.

"Hey Hermione, my parents and I were wondering if you and your family were doing anything special over the break?" he asked while packing his bag.

"I dunno. I don't think that we are. Why do you ask?"

"Because my family owns a house at a resort in eastern Oregon called Sunriver, and we were thinking it would be fun if you and your family joined us over break."

"Ooh, that does sound like fun. When are you leaving?"

"We're leaving this Sunday, so that we can be there for Christmas on Wednesday. Hopefully it's not too late to see if you can go."

"I don't think it should be a problem. What should we pack?"

"Well, clothes of course. You should bring snow pants…"

"Ooh! It's in the snow? We're definitely going! I love the snow!" She exclaimed, her hands shooting up into the air, just nicking Blaise's chin with her fist. "Oops, sorry Blaise." She apologized, turning slightly pink. He just laughed, rubbing his chin.

"It's ok. Anyways, you should bring snow gear and since we're spending Christmas there, bring any gifts that you and your parents are going to exchange." He finished as the bell ending the day rang.

"I'll call you later tonight after I talk to my parents!" Hermione called over many a head, standing still, as practically the entire student body started milling out towards the front doors, hurrying to exit the building as soon as they possibly could to start their long awaited Christmas vacation.

"Alright, I'll be expecting!" he bellowed back to her as the crowds pushed him away from her, towards the front door.

"Am I imagining things, or did I just hear you making plans for Christmas break with Blaise just now?" A voice suddenly said behind Hermione making her jump in shock.

"Maybe." Hermione replied mysteriously after her heart rate had calmed from being frightened by her friend as she watched Blaise walk away to the doors with the crowd.

"Of course we can go; we were planning on going somewhere over Christmas anyways." Her mother said when Hermione got home that afternoon.

"Yay!" She squealed as she jumped in the air. "I have to call Blaise!"

As she rushed up to her room, Hermione grabbed her cell phone and dialed Blaise's number with a speed she hadn't had until she came to the United States, having plenty of practice in texting with Blaise.

"Hello, Mrs. Zabini? This is Hermione. Is Blaise available?" She asked so fast that she wasn't sure if she understood her when the receiver at the other end was answered.

"Why, hello Hermione. Yes he is, let me get him for you." His mother replied with her usual, jolly tone.

A few moments later, a slightly out of breath Blaise took the receiver from his mother.

"Yes, mom, I won't run in the house anymore. Hi Hermione. So? Is it a definite yes?" he asked, slight edge to his voice from lack of oxygen before he was finally able to calm his breathing.

"Well…"

"Well what? Did they already plan something that you guys are going to…?"

"BLAISE! SHUT UP FOR JUST ONE SECOND!!" Hermione yelled, laughing at his babbling.

"Sorry 'Mione. Go ahead."

"Of course we can go." She said, laughter still in her voice, hearing a huff from the other end. "I was just joking with you when I said 'well…'"

"Don't do that to me! I about had a coronary because of the way you answered my question. I thought you were going to say that they said no because you're doing something else. Stop laughing! I'm serious."

But the laughing was contagious, even over the phone, and soon both teenagers were gasping for breath from laughing so much.

Hermione was the first to calm with a loud whoosh of air from her lungs. "Wow. Anyways," she said, still calming her racing heart. "What are the plans?"

"How about we meet at my house at eleven in the morning and decide what goes in which car. Check-in isn't until 4pm, so 10:30-11ish leaving time? That's the perfect amount of time to get us up there and safely. Maybe we can go shopping at the local mall or something before hand."

"That sounds great! What do we need to bring food-wise?"

"Hold on, let me ask mom…" there was a few moments of muffled talking before Blaise's voice came back over the phone, saying, "Mom says you don't have to bring anything. But if you feel that you must, you can bring some kind of dessert for Christmas dinner."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Mom says we have everything covered."

"Alright, I'll see you Sunday then."

"Yup. Ten thirty, so we can pack the cars and leave the house by eleven, ok?"

"Okay."

"Talk to you then…"

"Talk to you then."

"Bye."

"Bye."

---Five minutes later---

"Molly! You'll never guess where I'm officially going over Christmas break!"

"Where, Hermione?"

"To Sunriver with Blaise and his family!"

There was a moments pause, which was the opposite of what Hermione was expecting, coming from the gossip queen.

"Molly? Are you…"

"Yeah, I'm here. Did I imagine it or did you just say that you were going to Sunriver with Blaise Zabini…THE Blaise Zabini to Sunriver for Christmas?!"

"Yeah! Well, not just me though. Both of our parents are coming with us of course."

"Hermione, do you have any idea how large of a percentage of the female population and a small percentage of the males at our school would love to be you if they knew what your plans were? About 75 in total I would say. The only ones that wouldn't want to be you right now are his ex girlfriend and those who aren't interested in men. Oh my God, Hermione, I so wish I was you right now! Blaise is so dreamy! And listen to this, it gets better, Sunriver is fancy resort with lots of big, fancy houses. It's also not far away from Mt. Bachelor, which happens to be one of the best skiing mountains in Oregon."

"Ooh, I can't wait then," she said.

"I'm so jealous of you!" Molly whined.

Hermione could only laugh at her friend as they said their good-byes. 'I don't need to worry about telling others about my trip. It will be common knowledge by the end of break if Molly has anything to say about it. Absolutely everyone will know.'

**Just as a note: All the places I said are real. Look them up! They're beautiful in the winter. REVIEW!!! Please?**


	4. Chapter 4: On the Road Again

**Disclaimer:** Yet again, I am not the owner of Harry Potter or anything remotely even close to it, except copies of the books and various merchandise that I myself purchased. The only thing I own is my ideas, some of them crazier than the rest. I don't suffer from insanity, I enjoy every minute of it!

**Chapter 4: On the road again**

When the Sunday finally came, Hermione woke up earlier than her parents. Not to pack, she had finished packing as soon as she was done speaking to Blaise on the phone the Friday before. She woke up due to her restlessness caused by her excitement. She had also woken early because she had the same strange dream where she was still back in England, but instead of being at her old school, she was in a castle, carrying a piece of wood, waving it and watching some sparkly material come out of the end, hitting a desk in front of her and watching it as it morphed into a pig.

When Hermione finished taking a shower and getting dressed, she went into the living room and saw that her parents' room was still dark.

Sighing because it was already six am, she went back upstairs to her room to entertain herself until her parents awoke, by seeing if Harry and Ron were on instant messenger.

'They should be awake by now. After all, it is early afternoon for them.'

And just as she suspected, they both were logged on. As soon as she had logged on herself, there was an instant rush of "Hermione!" 's.

"_Hey guys, how are you? We haven't chatted for a long time_." She clicked away at her keyboard feverishly.

"_I'm alright. We both have new girlfriends_," Popped up a reply from 'Strength in Numbers' (Harry).

"_Wow, really?_"

"_Yes. I'm going out with Parvati Patil, and Ron's with Padma_."

"_What happened to Ginny, Harry?_"

"_Unfortunately, Ginny went back to Dean after she and Harry broke up a while back. Do you remember them from school?_" This time, the reply came from 'Flameman' (Ron).

"_Yes I remember them. I'm so happy for you two. You both deserve to be with someone after some of the relationships that you two have been through in the past._"

"_Thanks 'Mione. But so do you. I mean, your last boyfriend broke up with you ages ago. Just because he made a bad decision and broke it off through his brother so he could go on a date with anther girl, doesn't' mean you're together still. So he never actually came up to you to tell you it was over. So what? You can't keep pining for him. That makes it easier for him to maintain a sense of power over you, thinking that that will keep you around for if this other relationship ends up not working again. He's turning you into his trump card. Is that what you want to be, Hermione?_"

"_No, Harry. You're absolutely right_."

"_Well then, tell us. Is there someone in the United States who has come to peak your most valuable interest?_"

"_Ron? Did you take some smart pills or something? And you two must have rehearsed this part of the conversation. Actually, I've made a couple new friends. One is a major gossip around the school, and the other is the hottest guy at Roseburg High. And no, I don't feel that way about him we're just friends_."

What she didn't want to admit to her two oldest friends was that, in fact, she'd had developed a slight crush on Blaise since she'd first met him in Math class in October. Her crush on Blaise slowly turning to something else; especially when she realized that she could talk to him for hours on the phone, on instant messenger or in person, about the most random of things.

"_Hmm, if you 'say' so Hermione. What are your plans for Christmas?_"

"_Actually Harry, my family and I are going to a resort with Blaise's family over Christmas. We're heading over to his house in a couple hours. I'm only up this early because I'm kind of excited about going and I had another one of those strange dreams I told you about last time we talked._"

"_That's interesting. You've been having these types of dreams for, what? Six months now? I wonder what they mean._"

"_Your guess is as good as mine, Ronald. Harry, you're thinking again._"

"_Hermione?! How could you possibly be able to know that? You're over 4000 miles away_!"

"_Felt the vibes through the computer monitor._" She shrugged as she typed, knowing neither of them could see her through the computer.

"_Oh_."

"_Anyways guys,_" Hermione went typing on, "_my parents are waking up and that means that we'll be leaving in approximately two and a half hours._"

"_Wow you are definitely excited. You're counting down the hours._"

Hermione counted herself lucky that Harry and Ron weren't able to witness her blush.

"_Well, I'd better go so I can make sure that I have everything I need for my trip and to go start tea for my parents. I'll talk to you guys later, okay?_"

"_Alright_."

"_Alright Hermione. Take care. Tell us all about your trip when you get back._"

"_I promise._"

After she signed off, she just sat there for a few minutes thinking about Harry and Ron and wondering if she was ever going to see them again.

With a sigh, she got up; making sure everything that she needed was packed in her suitcase and the groceries were ready. Hermione headed down to the kitchen to start heating water for her parent's tea.

Two and a half hours later, the gear was packed and the groceries were packed into the back of the car. Hermione was nervous about whether they would get to Blaise's house on time because it had taken her mother half an hour deciding on what kind of dessert to bring when they went to the store to get some last minute things. Then her mother took another ten minutes to decide on a wine, even though Hermione had insisted that they didn't need to bring anything but a dessert. Unfortunately, there was no way of dissuading her mother once she decided on something.

'So that's where I got it.' Hermione thought to herself, rolling her eyes as they finished packing the back of the car.

When they finally got out of the local food mart, they were due at Blaise's in twenty minutes. Blaise may have said anytime between 10:30 and 11:00, but Hermione wanted to get there as soon as she could.

"Hermione! It's about time you got here. I knew you were coming, but my parents weren't sure." Blaise said as he met the Grangers in the drive way of his massive home.

"I was starting to wonder if we were ever going to get here myself, we took so long getting here." She replied as she cast a soft glare at her mother who just smiled back at her.

Blaise looked up from Hermione to look at who she was glaring at and laughed at the look of surprise Hermione's mother was returning to her daughter, then turned to look back at Hermione.

"Shall we go in before we pack the cars and leave?" He asked, mostly directed back at Hermione.

"That sounds wonderful." She replied, turning away, hoping to hide the desire that she knew was obviously in the depths of her eyes.

"Alright then, shall we?" Hermione's father said aloud in the moment of silence.

Inside the house, the first room they came to was the foyer. Hermione couldn't help but stare, open mouthed, at the beauty of the room before her.

There were high vaulted ceilings were made from intricately carved mahogany paneling that went all the way to the tan stone tiles on the floor. As she finished looking at the room around her, her eyes drifted around the part of the room in front of her in time to see Blaise's parents descending the grand marble stair case with banisters made of the same mahogany, smiles covering their faces.

"Welcome! We're so glad you could make it. Blaise has been worried…"

"…That you will start saying too much mom!" Blaise cut in loudly, turning red. This caused Hermione to laugh.

"Anyways," Blaise went on over Hermione's giggling. "Let's go to the den for some coffee and cocoa." Every one nodded and voiced their agreement as they all headed towards the den.

"Okay Blaise, here's how this trip is going to go," Mrs. Zabini exclaimed to her son as she brought out a silver platter with coffee and cups from the kitchen. "You and Hermione will take the Lexus while the adults ride in the Land Rover. We'll pack all the food and the decorations for the house in your car, and the ski gear and all luggage will go with us in the rover."

"Alright. Come-on Hermione lets get start packing the Lexus. Hermione?"

"Huh? What?" Hermione said, shaking herself from a surprised state after hearing the assignments from Blaise's mother.

"I said, 'come-on Hermione lets start packing the Lexus.'"

"The Lexus? What is a Lexus?"

"Hermione…it's my SUV. You've ridden in it before. What's wrong with you?"

Hermione jumped. "Nothing's wrong." She replied, blushing. "Let's start packing."

'Hermione is sure acting strange. I wonder if…' Blaise thought to himself, shaking it off as they both got up and went to get Blaise's luggage from his room and move it down to be put in the Land Rover.

Blaise's room was magnificent; Hermione realized that she had never actually been in his room. Every time she went to his house, she would always drool over how beautiful it was, but they had always spent time in the den or raiding the kitchen during study breaks, never having a reason to go up to his bedroom. Blaise's room wasn't quite as large as some of the rooms, but it definitely wasn't small. The over all décor wasn't quite what Hermione had expected of a teenage boy's room when she visited for the first time a month and a half ago. For some inexplicable reason, what she had seen before and saw before her now seemed vaguely familiar to her, but she couldn't quite place where she had seen it before. Focusing on one element at a time, Hermione noticed that, instead of posters of girls and games covering the walls, like Harry and Ron, Blaise had a deep red paint which was just enough to accent the red and gold based interior.

Blaise had a good sized bed which was covered with a rich red comforter. If Hermione hadn't known better, she could have thought that she had walked into a five star hotel room instead of Blaise's abode. There was an elegant mahogany desk in a corner next to a window. On the desk there was a large flat screen computer that showed a screen saver of his favorite book series bouncing off the sides of the screen. Looking from the desk, which was covered in their class's Christmas homework, she turned to look out through the bay window that was right next to his desk, and Hermione found that Blaise had a beautiful view of the city. It did help, however, that the house was perched on top of a small mountain.

Turning around to look at the room from a different point of view, Hermione noticed that Blaise was sitting on the corner of his bed, watching Hermione as she explored his room like he had found her exploring the library- raw and free. While she was looking around, Hermione saw that there was a door half hidden by a tall chest of drawers that she hadn't noticed before. Feeling overly curious, Hermione moved towards the door and, turning the elaborately cast bronze handle, moved through the door. When she went passed the door jam, she found that it lead to one of the largest bathrooms she'd ever seen in a house before.

The bathroom's color scheme was the same red and gold as in his room. The only difference between the two was that the bathroom didn't have mahogany panels on the walls. Instead, the walls were covered in a deep ivory colored tile that was covering every flat surface, from the top of the wall, down to and covering the floor. But what caught her attention most was a giant tub that was set into the ground. It had jet openings along both ends and was big enough to fit three grown adults comfortably. The bronze fixtures on the middle side of the tub only added to the grandness of the room, causing Hermione to sit on the toilet and stare around in awe. When she finally came out of her reverie, Hermione remembered that she was supposed to be helping Blaise pack.

As she was coming out of the bathroom, she started explaining, "Sorry about deserting you Blaise, I couldn't help but admirer your beautiful rooms. Do you still…" but she couldn't finish, for her mouth had just gone dry at the delectable sight before her hazel eyes.

There was Blaise, standing over the foot of his bed, bent next to his suitcase… with no shirt on. Hermione just stood there, mouth agape and eyes wide because she hadn't known just how well defined Blaise's upper torso actually was under his semi-baggie shirts. His upper torso looked like it was chiseled from stone, his abs looked as if sit ups came naturally, and his arms looked like pull-ups were like lifting a sheet of paper. In one word to describe Blaise that would do him any kind of justice, Hermione decided that he reminded her of a Greek god, with his jeans sitting comfortably low on his slender hips.

"Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry. I didn't realize that you were changing, Blaise. I'll just go back into the bathroom until you're done changing your clothes." She exclaimed, turning away as her face tinged pink.

The fluster that she put herself in at how embarrassing the situation obviously was to her made Blaise chuckle as he responded, grabbing her arm before she could go to the bathroom. "Wait Hermione, please? It's alright; I was just trying to decide on what to take to Sunriver when you caught me in between shirt changes."

"Oh." She replied as he let go of her arm. "Are you almost done packing then?"

"Almost. Would you be willing to take my tuxedo bag downstairs to the entryway for me while I finish packing?"

"Why are you taking your tuxedo?" She asked as she grabbed the bag and started looking at it.

"Because there is always a formal Christmas Eve party for all the property owners and any guests they decide to bring with them, at the lodge." Blaise shrugged, and then paused at Hermione's confused expression. "Didn't I tell you?" 

"No, I wish you had though. I would have gotten a dress." Hermione replied, shaking her head.

"Well, you can get a gown at the resort or in the local town. There are all sorts of stores there that carry clothing and dresses. We can go shopping!" He added excitedly.

"That sounds great. I just hope my parents give me souvenir money. This will be the first time leaving Roseburg since moving from England." She replied, smiling at his excited expression.

As per Blaise's request, Hermione took Blaise's tuxedo bag downstairs to where everyone's luggage had been assembled in the entrance hall. At first, as she left Blaise's room, Hermione walked calmly out his door, but as soon as she was out of earshot and the doorframe, she shot off like a bullet, down the hallway, sliding down the banister on the stairs, and over to the entrance hall to place the bag on the growing pile luggage at the door. The moment she had set down the bag, she then spun around on her heel and shot off again, running up the stairs two at a time. She ran up the stairs and down the hallway so fast that she had to stop quickly outside his door; she ended up stopping so quickly that her feet came up from under her, landing on the ground with a loud THUD. Getting up and rubbing her sore bum while cursing in her mind, she took a moment to completely catch her breath and regain her composure before she went in hopes that Blaise both hadn't noticed that she had completely missed his door when she slid, going right past it and that he hadn't put a shirt on yet.

Hermione found that she was saddened for she had had no such luck on both accounts. By the time she got back to his room, Blaise had already donned a shirt and was currently folding a pair of jeans and placing them in his rapidly filling bag.

"Wow, that was quick." He remarked, placing another shirt in his bag before closing it.

"Yeah I'm sorry. I just wanted to make sure I was back soon just incase you needed me to take something else down." Hermione lied as she sat down on the edge of his bed.

"Hey, do you know what that crash was that I heard just a few minutes ago?"

"Yeah," she said blushing and looking away. "That was me…I kind of slipped on the rug and fell."

"Oh, are you alright?"

"Yeah, my bum is a little sore, but no permanent damage, I think."

"Alright." Blaise replied as he looked at her strangely. "All I have left is to take these two suitcases down. Then we can pack my car and head out."

"Would you like some coffee or breakfast before we get out of town?" Blaise asked once the vehicles were packed and they were seated, waiting for their turn to leave, their parents in front of them. "I know this place that makes great coffee and smoothies."

"That sounds wonderful. I have an urge for a strawberry smoothie."

"Sounds good. I'm usually more of a plain, black coffee person myself. However, a smoothie seems like a good way to start a day of travel. Plenty need for energy that coffee could never give someone."

She smiled warmly to Blaise as he pulled out of the driveway and onto the highway. 'I've never met anyone like him before.' She thought to herself.

"You know? I'm glad I moved to the United States." She said thoughtfully once they were on the road after getting smoothies and bagels.

"Rearry? I's dat?" Blaise replied through a mouth full of cheese bagel, part of it sticking out of his mouth from taking too large of a bite.

Hermione laughed at Blaise's attempt to speak. 'Well for one, I met you and I want to suck those succulent lips right off your face.' Drooled the teenage part of her brain, however, the logical thought better of it. "Because I've met so many new people and going to a public school in the United States is a different experience for me. Don't tell my parents this, but they were right."

Blaise laughed out loud after he finished swallowing his bite, "I won't tell them anything, but how were they right?"

"They told me that this would be an adventure, and it has been. I don't care if I ever go back to England. Well that's not entirely true. I do want to go back eventually because my other best friends are back there." At this last bit, Blaise saw sorrow born upon her beautiful face, causing him to worry deep down.

"I'm glad you moved here too, Hermione. My family and I fly back to Italy once a year to visit my grandparents in Venice. That is always fun. Hey! Maybe you can come with us this year! We're going during our Spring Break…"

"What's a 'Spring Break'?" 

"Oh yeah, um…" he had to pause to decide how to explain it that would make it understandable. "Really, it's exactly as it sounds. A break from school studies in spring time. It usually happens in March and lasts a week. The reason for it is, um… because our last break was Christmas and, as we are still children to the state and local governments, we need a longer break than just weekends."

"Oh, "she replied. "That sounds like a lot of fun."

"It is a lot of fun. You know, I should teach you some Italian."

"But what if I can't go?"

"Then it would be fun to just learn anyways? You could curse at anyone and not get in trouble because no one would know what you were saying."

"Ooh, that sounds interesting. Okay, count me in!"

"Great! We can start this weekend if you want."

"Okay." She replied, looking at him warmly.

Two and a half hours of various conversations and laughter, they finally pulled into the long drive leading to his family's vacation home.

**Okay, by a raise of hands (by reviews), how many of you drooled when Hermione ran up and saw Blaise with out a shirt on? I know I did, and I wrote it! Ahh, gotta love the power of the human imagination, hehe. REVIEW! Please?**


	5. Chapter 5: Surprises and Stolen Moments

**Disclaimer:** Nope, still don't own any of it.

**Chapter 5- Surprises and Stolen Moments.**

As the two teens drove down the long driveway, Hermione was momentarily struck dumb at the sight before her.

The Zabini family 'Vacation Home' was more like a small castle. In the center, there was a glass wall that was three stories tall. Going off either side of the main area were there were three balconies, each leading to French doors guarding the rooms beyond. In front of the glass walled Great Room, the doors that were leading in and out were almost invisible baring the inside from the massive deck that had a very elaborately made built-in Barbeque and a beautiful patio set.

"Wow." Hermione whispered to herself, leaning forward closer to the windshield so she could see better as they pulled up to the front of the giant house. The sight of Hermione in awe with her mouth wide open made Blaise smile and laugh inside as they came to a stop behind their parents' parked car.

"I think that it's safe to say and assume that you like the house, coming from your 'wow' in the car." Blaise stated as they went to the back of the Lexus to unpack the food and decorations.

'Boy is that a major understatement.' Hermione thought to herself. "Oh my god, Blaise! I've never seen such beautiful homes since meeting you. This place is beyond amazing." She replied, arms full of boxes of food.

The first room she saw inside the house, over the boxes of food she was carrying, was rather ordinary when it came to decorative styling seeing as it was the laundry room. Through the door at the far end, however, she found a door next to some stairs on her left that was labeled: 'POOL' in a high polished brass plate

"You have a pool?"

"In-door and we have a hot tub." Blaise replied, continuing up the stairs and into the large area Hermione had seen from the car.

In this room, it was, indeed, as big as it appeared from outside. The entire room stretched to both the front and the back of the house, letting light and beautiful views in on both sides. The main decor in the living room had a definite Mediterranean feel to it, with a lot of warm chocolate browns, sandy tans and cranberry reds. On one side of the expansive room, there was a large, white marble fireplace that faced an equally large brown leather sofa, which was on top of a very ornate rug, which protected the hardwood floor from the scratching legs.

"How many staircases are there?" she asked as they came up the stairs with their fifth load of supplies, looking at the curving staircase that was opposite the fire place that led to a bridge that went all the way across the room, linking the two second story halls.

Blaise lifted his head in thought. "I think there are…at least six, maybe seven or eight."

"This place will never cease to amaze me." Hermione said as their parents came down the stairs across from the fireplace, having just finished placing everyone's luggage in their respective rooms.

"Nor us, dear." Said Blaise's mother, Aileen Zabini as she came down the stairs, arm-in-arm with Hermione's mother.

"Is all the food and decorations in the house, Blaise?" His father, Thomas Zabini, asked as he, too, came down the stairs.

"Almost, one more trip should do it."

"Alright, well you and I can do the rest while Hermione gets settled into her room upstairs."

"Excuse me, Mr. Zabini, but could Blaise show me to my room?" Hermione asked sheepishly, warmth rising to her cheeks.

"Of course. The rest of us can handle the last of it. There can't be much more."

With this said, Blaise led the way up the curving staircase and to the left, going across the bridge, to a set of rooms.

At first, Hermione thought that she would see many doors, leading to the rooms beyond, considering how long the sides of the house looked from the outside. When they started walking down the hall, there were only three doors on each side. As they stopped at the second door on the right, Blaise reached out to the double doors and opened them, stepping out of the way and taking a bow as Hermione passed him, giggling at his butler behavior.

Hermione knew that she shouldn't be surprised when she entered her room to find that it would be as beautiful as the rest of the house, but she still stared in awe at its own beauty, giving kudos to Mrs. Zabini for decorating the entire house with so many different themes. The walls were white with burgundy red starting at waist height, moving down to the same type of hardwood flooring as down in the living room. On the wall opposite the door, there was a large window with a cushioned seat, over looking a large pond that was covered in ice and snow covered mountains in the distance.

When Hermione got over the effect of the beautiful view, she looked around and found a large, cedar four-poster bed, covered with a royal purple down comforter with gold accents around the edges. Hermione also found a cedar desk and chest of drawer with a matching vanity mirror across from her bed. After looking around, she took a moment to just smell all she could. She enjoyed the cedar smell from her furniture, her light scented perfume and a slightly masculine smell that she couldn't quite place; all made one highly intoxicating smell, overtaking her senses and giving her a slight high.

"This is one of my favorite rooms in this entire house." Blaise said as he put his hands in his pockets, shuffling his feet back and forth, his eyes watching them intently.

"I can definitely see why. It's amazing! But I don't understand why you would want to have me sleeping here because then you wouldn't get to come in whenever you wanted."

"It's ok, Hermione. I put you in this room because it is close to my room and…" He paused, trying not to turn red. "It fits you."

In the awkward silence that followed, Hermione blushed enough to make Ron's hair jealous.

Deciding to break the silence, Blaise continued with a slight crack in his voice. 'Is puberty coming back??' clearing his throat, he said, "Anyways, I think I'll, um, head to my room to unpack. Unless you want me to stay. If not, my room is across the hall and two doors down if you have any questions."

Before Hermione had had an opportunity to respond, he had backed his way out of her room, closing the doors behind him. What Hermione didn't know was that after the doors were closed, Blaise leaned back against the doors, heaving a great sigh.

'Wow, what am I going to do?' he asked himself. 'She's my best friend. So I shouldn't be getting so nervous around her, right?'

"Blaise, honey, are you alright? You don't look well." Echoed his mother's voice from down the hall where she was just coming up the stairs from the living room.

Standing up straight abruptly, he smoothed his shirt hurriedly as he replied, "Yes mom, why do you ask?"

"Call it a mother's intuition. Come with me Blaise. We're going to have a little talk."

Blaise couldn't disagree with her even if he had wanted to, for she had just wrapped her right arm firmly around his shoulder to steer him into his room.

"You think I WHAT?! That's absolutely insane!" Blaise exclaimed, throwing up his hands, after his mothers two minute 'Little talk'.

"It's pretty obvious that you like her Blaise."

"Okay, so let's say your theory is right and I do like her. What do you propose I do about it, oh wise mother of mine?"

"Talk to her, dear son, who's-sarcasm-needs-practice."

"Mom, you and I both know that I've never been able to talk to girls about stuff like that. With my ex-girlfriend, that was a mistake. I didn't really like her as much as I thought."

"Except you can talk to Hermi…"

"Yes, I can talk to Herm…NO! Mom, the two of us are just friends!"

"Deny it all you want, son, but please ask yourself this. Why do you stutter around her and twist what ever cloth is nearby when you talk to her? I'm your mother Blaise, I'm not dumb. I notice these things as per requirement for the job of being a mom." She added quickly when he tried to make a remark. She ended with a knowing smirk, knowing that she had, indeed, got him with that one.

Blaise sighed in defeat. "Touché mom. However, I still don't know what to do about this. I don't want to risk our friendship. Everything has been so wonderful these past couple months."

"Maybe you should ask her out first. Like to the Christmas party? Then go on from there, and just follow your heart."

Hermione paused in mid knock. It had taken her three minutes after Blaise had left for her heart rate to slow, when she heard someone shouting loudly down the hall, sounding a lot like Blaise. Curiosity getting the better of her, she left her room and moved towards where Blaise had said his room was to hear him talking to someone inside.

"…Why do you stutter around her and twist what ever cloth is nearby when you talk to her? I'm your mother Blaise, I'm not dumb. I notice these things as per requirement for the job of being a mom."

She heard a sigh. "Touché mom. However, I still don't know what to do about this. I don't want to risk our friendship. Everything has been so wonderful these past couple months."

"Maybe you should ask her out first. Like to the Christmas party? Then go on from there, and just follow your heart."

Blaise liked someone? Why didn't he tell me? These questions and many more passed through her mind as tears started to well in her eyes for reasons she couldn't explain.

Hermione was awakened from her thoughts when she noticed that the handles in front of her were starting to turn. Her eyes suddenly grew wide and panicked; she turned on her heel and ran as fast and as quiet as she could, back to her room and closed the door before anyone noticed. She hoped…

The same thought of why Blaise didn't tell her about his feelings for this girl continued flying through her emotions like an annoying fly as she moved around to finish unpacking. As she finished unpacking one bag and was about to start on another, a noise caused her to drop the bag she was holding on the floor.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Who is it?" She called timidly; extremely nervous as to whom it might be as she bent down to pick up the bag she had dropped.

"Hermione? It's Blaise. Can I come in?" Came the voice from beyond.

"Oh…sure." She called back, deflated and more bitter than she would have wanted.

"Are you alright?" Blaise asked as he entered the room.

"Yes. Why wouldn't I be?" She replied, turning back to her suitcases.

"You seemed agitated just now when I asked to come in. Would you like to talk about it?"

"Talk? Talk?! Now you want to talk??" She said, finding her voice rising as the clothes in her hands were thrown to the ground. "Why didn't you tell me? I thought we were able to tell each other about anything."

"Hermione, what are you talking about?"

"I heard you talking to someone in your room just now. You said that you liked someone and they said you should ask them to the Christmas party."

"You heard that?"

"How could I not? You shouted something and I had gone to see what was wrong."

"You did?"

"Well…yes."

He just stared at her for a moment as if making a decision. In a split second, Blaise quickly walked over to Hermione, put his hands on her cheeks and brought her into a kiss.

Hermione was totally taken aback, putting her hands up slightly in shock, but that feeling quickly left her as her arms opted to go up and around his neck as he moved his own down around her waist, bringing her closer. As he did so, he slowly moved her backwards to her bed, where he slowly and carefully leaned her over the side, one of his arms leaving her side to help him bring them down to lay on the bed, all the while never separating their joined lips

In her subconscious state, Hermione wasn't sure what to think about while Blaise's lips were on hers. At first, she was mad at him for not telling her. However, when he kissed her, everything, every bad feeling of hurt meant for him, every bit of sadness felt towards the thought that he may like someone other than her, and every question she had for him, went away. Then thoughts having to do with 'wow' and 'I've never been kissed quite like this' started flashing through her brain. The negative came back at instantaneous moments with thoughts of 'we're just friends, I don't want to ruin everything' and 'why would someone like Blaise want someone like me?' Thankfully, those last remaining weeds were destroyed from her mind when Blaise carefully leaned her back onto her bed and parted her lips so their tongues could dance.

Hermione wanted to curse herself for needing to breathe, but it was quickly becoming an issue. When she broke the kiss and looked up at Blaise, he was very flushed, even through his inherited tan.

"What's wrong?' he whispered, slowly opening his eyes to look down at her.

"Many things are. However, the immediate issue is breathing." This caused Blaise to chuckle.

"Not that I'm complaining, but why did you do that?" She asked him a moment later.

"Because, Hermione. That girl I was telling my MOTHER about having feelings for…was you."

"M…me?"

"Yes. I couldn't tell you because in the two short months you've been at Roseburg, you've become my best friend, and actually, I've kind of had a thing for you since we shook hands on that first day you came to RHS."

"Really? But you never had problems talking to me before…"

"True, but those times were through instant messaging and over the phone, so technically I wasn't speaking to you in person and it took a great amount of strength not to show my true feelings when we would talk or work together in class."

Blaise was stunned into silence from what she just heard. Shaking herself out of her momentary state of shock, she looked up at him again.

"You should have said something earlier."

"Why? Do you already have a boyfriend that you haven't told me about?" He asked, anger starting to form under the threat of unshed tears.

"No! No no. Wasted time. Since that day we touched for the first time, I've also had a crush on you. When we shook hands, I don't know if you did, but I felt a shock run through my body. Ever since then, I've been so nervous around you when we're together in person. Always wanting more with you, but rather die than ruin our friendship."

"Wow."

"Yeah. So…what are we going to do now?"

"I think, personally, we should make up for two months of wasted time."

"I think, personally, that you are right." She mocked, Blaise laughed as he leaned back down to capture her lips.

**snickers So what did y'all think? I would really like to know ) I hope there was enough tension and detail, but then, how would I know if you don't review? REVIEW!! Please??**


	6. Chapter 6: The Christmas Party

**Disclaimer**: Same as usual, I don't own: Harry Potter or any of the characters or any of the places mentioned. Just my own little plot in my own little head…and I enjoy it so much!

**Chapter 6: The Christmas Party**

"Blaise, the Schwartz's have rounded us into helping set up for the party tonight. Do you have your tuxedo ready to go? We want to have time to come back and change." His mother shouted to him as he crossed the catwalk two days later.

"Yeah mom. I just needed to take care of something upstairs first."

"Well, hurry up. The party starts in four hours!"

"Are Hermione and her parents coming to help, too?"

"Just her dad. Jane told me that her and Hermione were heading into Bend to get dresses for themselves and were going to pick up David's tuxedo from the shop in the village."

"Hermione didn't tell me that." He commented. 'Although she hasn't had time to recently' his teenage mind added with a slight grin forming on his face, sobering when he heard his mother speaking again.

"Blaise, are you listening?"

"Huh? What? Sorry mom, my mind is wandering again. What did you say?"

"I asked if you have asked her to the party yet."

"Yes, he did Mrs. Zabini." Hermione answered with a smile as she descended the stairs with her mother, arms locked together.

"It's about time. Let's go." Aileen said as she ushered her son from the room to the SUV.

"Now that he's gone, let's go find us some dresses!" Hermione's mother exclaimed, a maniacal grin forming on her face, scaring her daughter slightly.

"Blaise, are you dressed yet?" Blaise's father said through the bathroom stall door at seven o'clock that night. "It's party time."

"I'm coming; I'm just having problems with my bowtie."

"How can you be having problems with your bowtie?? It's a clip-behind. What is there to have a problem with?"

"It can be very tricky if you can't see what it is you are doing!"

"Remind your mother and me that when you get a new tux, not to get you a bow tie you have to tie. We would be there forever trying to teach you how to tie it."

Blaise only rolled his eyes as his father walked over to him and clipped Blaise's tie for him.

"Let me look at you," his father said, stepping back to look at him. After a moment's appraisal, he nodded. "Alright, let's go."

"Finally!" Blaise muttered under his breath as they left the grand restroom off of the main ballroom where the party was taking place.

When Blaise walked into the room, he decided that they had done a very good job. The main theme was winter wonderland, and it definitely showed. There were silver snowflakes, along with glittering stars, hanging from the ceiling, causing it to look like a clear winter night. At the main entrance to the room, there was a long arbor covered in green ivy with small twinkling lights woven in through the weave of the arbor. All around the main dance floor, there were dozens of eight person tables, all covered in sliver, blue and tulle table cloths, each set with small tea-light candles nestled in polished river rocks, glitter surrounding the small pile as a centerpiece. At the far end of the room, there was a buffet table groaning under the weight of the amount of food that had been brought by the homeowners and catered. On one side of the impressive buffet table was a DJ and on the opposite side was a string quartet.

Continuing his appraisal of the room, Blaise commented that those who worked on the decorations this year had really outdone themselves on making the room look as splendid as it did. Blaise's eyes fell upon the door and watched as people came in from the cold and unwrap themselves to reveal beautiful gowns and smart tuxedos. Finally he saw his and Hermione's mothers being greeted by their husbands. Both women were wearing gowns of varying elegance.

His mother was wearing a pale green gown with a thin gauze-looking skirt, which was light enough to flow with her smallest steps, and a satin torso that was covered in beads that made a whimsical pattern. Hermione's mother had chosen a beautiful eggplant colored, thin strapped ball gown that was very fitted on the top, both gowns with matching shawls.

Smiling at their mothers, he looked beyond expectantly, eagerly awaiting Hermione's arrival. His breath caught in his chest when Hermione shyly entered the room a moment later. In Blaise's eye, she was a vision in a light blue gown. The front was scattered with a darker blue glitter that thinned out as it went past her waist, and when she turned around to look around the room at the decorations, unaware of Blaise's obvious pool of drool forming at his feet, he saw that the back of her dress was a criss-cross of strings between the bottom of her shoulder blades to the top of her butt, which was richly accentuated, commented the teenage portion of Blaise's brain.

Emerging from his state of teenage admiration for the beauty before him, he managed to make his way across the room.

"Hermione, you look beautiful." He told her when he had made his way across the steadily increasing crowd that was forming in the center of the room.

"Thank you, is my hair alright?" She asked as she moved her hands up to fix a non-existent flaw. Her hair had tiny twists about her head, leading back to a mass of curls cascading down her bare back.

Grabbing her hands before any damage could be done, Blaise quickly replied, "It Is perfect, like you." Being the gentleman that he was, he bowed to the lady before him and kissed the back of her hand that was in his then placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Mmm, you don't look half bad yourself, Blaise. And you smell heavenly." She commented as she leaned in to inhale his scent deep into her senses, swaying slightly from becoming lightheaded from the effect that smell had on her.

"Are you okay, Hermione?" Blaise asked with concern as he put his hands on her shoulders to steady her when she swayed.

"Yes, thank you." She managed to squeak, smiling up at him.

Blaise smiled back down at her as she looked around the room at all the beautiful people and decorations, jumping slightly when the music started from the corner where a string quartet was seated.

"May I have this dance?" he said as he bowed slightly, one arm behind his back, the other towards her for her to take.

"It would be an honor." She replied with a curtsy and a giggle before placing one of her gloved hand into his larger one.

As he straightened, he swept her around and into an old-fashioned waltz to go with the Cantata number four being played in the background.

"I had no idea you were such an exquisite dancer, Blaise." Hermione said as they swept around the room as it started to fill with landowners who moved back to form a circle around the two dancers, their parents using their children's example, moving out to the floor to start dancing themselves, their two children completely ignoring the spot light that had been lit upon them, forming halos around the two teens.

"I have many surprises up my sleeve still. I really enjoy being mysterious, even to my girlfriend. I think that it adds to my charm."

Hermione giggled again as he dipped her, bringing her up again to end the song.

Two waltzes and a faster paced song later, they decided that it was time for some much needed sustenance.

"I'm parched," Hermione exclaimed as she moved hand-in-hand with Blaise to the buffet bar.

"Let's go out to the garden for a bit. It's beautiful out there because the Carlson's were assigned that area. They're garden landscapers, you know." Blaise suggested after they got their punch.

Outside in the garden, Hermione noticed that Blaise had been correct. It WAS beautiful, with the same white twinkle lights amidst the small shrubbery as was in the arbor over the entrance. Rose bushes, taller than her, surrounded the whole garden in so many different shades of reds, pinks and oranges. The pathway was just a circle of gravel that surrounded a huge, five tiered fountain with small snow pea flowers acting as a natural carpet around the base.

For being such a scholar, the only word that Hermione could think of to describe the scene before her was "Wow" as she walked around the garden with Blaise.

"I've just realized something," Blaise said as he picked a rose off of one of the bushes and handed it to her when they stopped next to one of the wooden benches.

"Oh? And what is that, may I ask?"

"We have another thing in common. We both are attracted to beautiful things."

Hermione blushed as she looked down away from his face, then turning up to look at the sky with a shiver.

"Here." Blaise stated when he saw her shiver, taking off his jacket and handing it over to her to put on her shoulders.

"Thank you. If I would have known that we were going outside, I would have grabbed my shawl. But I'm not sure if I can take your jacket, Blaise. Won't you be cold?"

"Whenever I'm with you, Hermione, I'm never cold."

Hermione chuckled lightly as her face flushed and then smiled when she saw a blush form on Blaise's cheeks as he looked up at the sky, mimicking her actions from moments before.

"Wow, was that corny or what?"

"Oh, I don't know about that." She said. "I thought that it was sweet."

"Well…what can I say? I'm just that kind of guy." He said smugly as Hermione laughed, nodding in agreement.

The rest of the night was filled with laughter, dancing, and stolen moments out in the garden. When midnight came around, the D.J's voice came from above.

"Hey folks, it's midnight and time for the last dance of the evening. So grab your partner and let's have some last minute fun."

Half an hour later, they were back at the vacation house, dressing down from their formal wear.

When Hermione was done changing into her pajamas, she moved down the hallway to Blaise's room to see if he was done changing out of his tux, so that they could sit in front of a fire place and possibly, she hoped to herself, fall asleep in his arms after cuddling after such a wonderful evening. When she got to his door, Hermione went to knock, but heard a low moan. A look of confusion covered her face as she knocked again and entered without waiting for permission.

Upon opening the door, Hermione stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Blaise next to his bed, frozen in surprise.

From what she could surmise of the situation before her, Hermione figured that she had just interrupted him while he was in the middle of something very private, because as she was entering, before they both paused, she noted that he had just been pulling up his boxers.

"Oh my god, Blaise! I'm so sorry!" She squeaked as a bright blush formed under her had that was now covering her eyes at the sight of Blaise in just his bright blue boxers.

Blaise only watched, big-eyed, as Hermione turned around quickly and fled from the room. When he had come out of his frozen state, he finished pulling his boxers on, grabbed a pair of sweat pants and a tee shirt, but them on and went down to Hermione's room, not bothering to knock.

"Hermione?" Blaise called as he entered the room, only to get no reply.

Looking around, he saw a pair of feet poking out from under the opposite side of her bed through the reflection in her darkened window, causing him to smile.

Closing the door, his feet padded against the wood flooring as he crossed the room from her door and walked around to the side of the bed where he spotted her feet. Crouching down, he crawled under the bed to join her.

"Hermione? Babe, why are you hiding under here?" he asked with a hint of laughter in his voice.

"Because…" she answered with a childish sound in her voice, still not looking at him.

"Because why?"

"Because I was afraid to face you again. Especially after I walked in on you like that. I heard a moan. I thought something was wrong again, so I quickly knocked and went in. I didn't even think that you would have been doing what I'm pretty sure I think you were doing." She explained, knowing that Blaise could see and feel heat radiating off of her skin. "What caused you to feel the need to do that any ways? If I may ask, that is. I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable."

Blaise just laughed as he rolled onto his right side to face her, supporting his head with his right palm. She jumped and turned to him when she felt his left hand run up her forearm, moving to her shoulder and into her hair. As she looked deep into his indigo eyes, she felt a familiar shiver run down her spine again, at the look of adoration and attraction in his eyes.

"Do you really want to know why you found me in the middle of...um…" he paused, "for lack of a better description…_pleasuring_ myself?"

"Yes…I mean no...I mean…only if you want to tell me. If it is too awkward then it's ok, I understand, but…" through her nervous babbling, she didn't notice until it was too late that a set of lips were coming at her, attaching themselves to her own. Once Blaise was sure that she was finished trying to babble on, he took his turn to speak.

"You."

"Me what?"

"You are why I was pleasuring myself when you walked in just now. You may laugh," he said to Hermione's slight choke in surprise. "But it's true. I've always thought you were beautiful. Tonight, however, you just took my breath completely away. Normally, I'm pretty good at keeping calm, but when you walked through the archway tonight, the 'calm' option was instantly voided. I have to tell you, Hermione, it was quite a task keeping how turned on I was from you during the party. So much so, that when we got back to the house, I had to go straight to my room."

Hermione just looked at him, identical looks of surprise on their faces, though for different reasons. Hermione's because of what she had just heard, and Blaise's because he had never said such personal details to anyone, let alone his girlfriend.

"I…I don't know what to say. No one's ever told me something like that. Especially if it's about me."

"Their loss for not having enough balls to tell you about what's right in front of them." Blaise replied as he leaned in for a kiss, Hermione returning it eagerly.

"Aileen, I found them! They're under Hermione's bed." Jane's voice called out, causing the two younger people under the bed to jump apart painfully.

"Why are they under her bed?" Aileen replied, confusion evident in her voice that was steadily growing louder. Walking over to where Jane was, both mothers kneeled down and held up the bed skirt to peer under the bed.

"From the thump that I heard of a head meeting the underside of the bed, and the identical looks of surprise on our children's faces, I would say tat we interrupted them while they were…what's it called these days? Macking out?"

"_Making_ out, mum." Hermione said in annoyance, putting her forehead on the ground.

"Yes, that's it. Well we were just looking for you two to see if you were in bed yet, but you both weren't in bed. However, it looks like Blaise was in bed at one time. Hermione, I know Blaise is your boyfriend now, but I'm sure you can spend a few hours apart at night by letting him sleep."

"It's ok, Mrs. Granger. I don't mind."

"Well, anyways. You two should be getting out from under the bed and going to sleep." Aileen said as her hands were placed on her hips.

And so went the rest of their two week Christmas vacation. Christmas morning came and started with presents being opened and many smiles (along with quite a bit of eggnog). Christmas dinner was a definite fiasco as the ham that Blaise was supposed to carry to the table went flying across the dining room and hit the opposite wall when his foot got caught on the hem of the rug under the table. Luckily, there was a Chinese restraint open, where they found many families with stories of small fires, forgotten turkeys and exploding cranberry sauce. Every day, they all trooped up to Mt. Bachelor, always ending with cozy nights of hot cocoa next to roaring fires.

They both were having so much fun that Hermione and Blaise regretted the end of vacation, meeting it expectantly, knowing all good things must come to an end.

"So, what are we going to do at school?" Hermione asked as she stared ahead of her on their drive home the Saturday before the beginning of school.

"I don't really think that we should worry about it too much, Hermione. If they want to talk, they can think and say what they want. The point is that we know the truth about whatever rumor people might spread."

I hope you're right Blaise. I really do, because I've had way too many rumors spread about me in my past in England. Not all of them were necessarily bad, but one in particular was started by a former friend who blamed me for her boyfriend breaking up with her. What made it worse was that not soon after, he came and asked me out. It was my first potential relationship, so I didn't think about the repercussions, so I said yes.

"So to get back at me after he had asked me out, my friend Lavender started a rumor about me saying that I was a slut and that I was such a horrible person. Harry and Ron stood by me through the whole thing, even though they were sucked into it too. Much to their dismay and even though they tried, they couldn't stop the glares that I was getting from everyone. I really tried to not let it effect me, but it was so very hard. Some days were worse than others, like when people would taunt me and call me names out loud. Those days, I just wanted to curl up in my bed and cry. Sometimes I really did go home and cry my eyes out. Home was always my sanctuary. The thing that got me the most was that my boyfriend at the time, the same guy that this whole feud was about, didn't even try to protect me against those allegations.

"I got the feeling that he was enjoying all the attention, bragging to anyone that would listen that all the rumors were true, that I was always all over him and that we went at it like over sexed rabbits every day. But I couldn't break up with him, because he seemed to need me so much behind the doors of High School. Six months later, I came to find that he was with his ex girlfriend, Lavender, the entire time behind my back. Then his brother came up to me at school and told me that his brother needed a 'break'."

"Wow, what a dick."

"I just lost it. I ran home and cried. Lucky for me, the next morning, my parents told me that we were moving here it gave me an opportunity to start anew. No rumors, no anything, just the opportunity to meet new people, a new slate." She finished, smiling at Blaise as she grabbed his right hand with both of hers.

"The same sort of thing happened to me. My girlfriend of about a year and a half broke up with me to be with the start quarterback, Draco Malfoy. He used to be my best friend in elementary school and junior high. But he got all high and mighty when we got to high school. I tried the whole sports thing, but I was more drawn towards the written word, so I quit sports to pursue reading and writing my own stories. My girlfriend didn't like that, so she broke up with me. It broke me emotionally and spiritually, so I basically disappeared, depression gripping at my soul because had I thought she loved me as much as I loved her. Since we had been together for so long, I thought that we were spending the rest of our lives together." Blaise paused, tears forming at the memory. Hermione squeezed his hand, her heart breaking at the pain that was still evident in Blaise's wounded heart.

Cleaning his throat, he continued. "I was like that for …three months. But when I met you, your personality and caring made me want to change."

"Your girlfriend made a huge mistake, giving you up. But her loss is my gain." Hermione replied, placing a kiss on the hand she was holding.

**Hard to believe what sometimes happens in a relationship, right? I got the ideas for this chapter from actual occurrences in my life. Crazy things to happen, right? REVIEW!!! Please??**


	7. Chapter 7: The Prom

**Disclaimer:** Blaise is all mine, I tie him up to a chair and have my wicked way with him (then play with Draco). Ok, so that was all a lie, but can't a woman dream? JK Rowling gets to do all that stuff, lucky duck.

**Chapter 7: The Prom**

The first day back from Christmas break came and went with only one incident. Towards the end of the day, Blaise and Hermione were heading towards their last class of the day. As they were walking, chatting away, Hermione ran right into Draco Malfoy, with his girlfriend Pansy clinging onto his arm with all her might, the both of them being followed by a hoard of football players.

"Oh, so sorry." Hermione said apologetically, looking up finally to see whom she had collided.

"Watch where you're going, freak." Draco said bitterly.

"Maybe you and your girlfriend shouldn't take up so much space then." Blaise spat at his ex-girlfriend.

"What are you implying Blaise?" Pansy sniffed, her flat nose automatically shooting up into the air, hands going to her hips.

"Oh it's nothing really, just that you and your boy toy here need to get your fat asses out of the middle of the hallway. This school isn't called Malfoy High, you know."

"Well, maybe you and the Sped person here need to pay more attention to where _you're_ going. Why do you always hang around her anyways? Volunteer work?"

"She's not sped, Pansy. It's called an accent from her home country. You know, her native tongue. She's from Eeeeenng-laaaand." Blaise replied slowly as if explaining something simple to a two-year old.

"Then why would you want to hang around her?" Draco said as his famous smirk formed on his face. "What is she? Your girlfriend?" He sniggered, joined by his team mates' thuggish guffaws and Pansy's banshee-like laugh, as he looked back and forth between Blaise and Hermione. Blaise noticed this and followed suite, then smiled.

"Yes, Draco, she is." Blaise smirked at the stunned looks on everyone's face but Draco's. Blaise knew, however, that Draco hadn't expected that answer either.

With the end of that discussion past, Blaise grabbed Hermione's hand, interlocking fingers and pulled her in the direction of their physics class, pushing past Draco and his posse of onlookers, causing Hermione to laugh out loud.

"That was amazing, Blaise!" Hermione exclaimed as they walked hand in hand into the classroom.

"Thanks. I knew that he would do something like that. You could see it in his eyes, so it was only a matter of time before he actually said something."

"Well, I'm glad that you were there with me. Calling him a ferret doesn't always work, and it gets kinda old fairly fast."

"When have you ever called him ferret? And where was I when you did?"

"Did I just say that?" Blaise nodded. "Wow, I have no idea where that thought came from."

"Oh well, it was awesome anyways. I'm just glad that I got to say it. I've wanted to bring him off his pedestal for years." Blaise said as he turned his attention towards the front of the room as the teacher began his lesson of the day.

As Hermione had suspected, Molly had indeed told everyone she knew about Hermione's trip with Blaise. Even with the news of her trip spreading through the student body like a wild fire, Hermione told herself that, no matter what, nothing was going to bring her down. Bring fire, bring locusts, or hell on high waters, but nothing was going to get to her. This time…

The only thing that she knew and cared about was her feeling for Blaise. Those feelings only blossoming like flowers as the winter months passed, signaling for things to start anew. Winter turned to spring, signaling the flowers to bloom, baby animals to be born and the Roseburg High school prom at the end of April.

Hermione was growing more and more anxious as the prom got closer. The tickets were purchased, her dress was hanging in her closet, tux was rented and dinner plans were made and finalized. Everything was all ready, yet Hermione couldn't rid herself of the overwhelming feeling of impending danger.

"Blaise, something doesn't feel right." Hermione said one day as she and Blaise were studying in her room after staring at the same physics problem for the past twenty minutes.

"Why is that?"

"I don't know. The closer we get to the prom, the worse this feeling gets."

"What feeling is that?"

"That something big and horrible is going to happen."

"Has it got something to do with those strange dreams you've been having?"

"Possibly. Last night that snaky guy was back and firing red and green lights from his wand at a bunch of people who were fighting, shooting bolts of the same color lights at everyone else."

"Hermione, Hun, I don't think you need to worry too much about safety for the prom. Scuba Steve's going to be there, and you know or have heard about what kind of a tight ass he can be."

"But…"

"No buts. Everything will be great! Last years prom was wonderful, so this year can only be even better than the year before. The theme this year is "A Night in Paradise" and I heard that the metal shop is erecting a giant replica of the Eiffel Tower over the entrance."

Hermione let out a defeated. "I hope you're right, Blaise. I just wish that I could get rid of this horrible gut feeling."

"It will go away, just stop worrying. If you don't, you'll just end up giving yourself an ulcer." Blaise replied as he leaned in for a kiss.

"Wake up, Hermione. We need to start getting everything and everyone ready. Dinner is in six hours. We have to get going."

"Mum, dinner is six hours away, you just said it yourself. Lemme sleep!" Hermione groaned groggily as she rolled over and away from her mother.

"How late were you up talking to Blaise last night?"

"Early enough in the morning to allow a lie in mother."

"Okay, I'll let you sleep for two more hours, but you still need to get ready. That means shower and shave, too, dear. You don't want to be late for your hair appointment. You worked so hard getting this one with Palo, I'd hate for you to miss it because you decided to sleep in too late…" Mrs. Granger paused, thinking that she had gotten to Hermione enough that she was in the process of getting up, only to be disappointed that her goading and bothering had only caused her daughter to fall asleep again.

"David, were we ever like our daughter and her new boyfriend when we were their age?" Jane asked her husband as she sat down at the kitchen table, exhausted after her failed attempts at getting Hermione out of bed.

"Yes, dear, we were. I would even go so far as to say even more so. It was back in the '80s after all…"

They both lapsed into stunned silence, both sets of eyes growing wide and looking directly at each other, vivid memories of wild childhood years surfacing.

"Do you think I should talk to her about the birds and the bees, or would you like to do the honors?" Mr. Granger asked his wife nervously.

"I will. It'll be less awkward if I do it." Jane sighed.

Hermione's parents just sat there until Mrs. Granger went to wake Hermione an hour and a half later.

"Wake up Hermione. We need to talk about something while you start getting ready." 

When six thirty came around, Hermione was more nervous than she could ever remember being in her life. Yes, she was still thinking about her disturbing gut instinct, but she was bound and determined not to let that bug her at her first and last Prom.

"Hermione, are you almost done? Your guests are arriving any second and the table isn't' even set." Her bathroom door notified her, sounding an awful lot like her fathers voice.

"Just a minute! It takes more time for girls to get ready than guys do." Hermione called back in an irritated voice from the other side of the door.

"Alright, alright. I'm going back downstairs to finish helping your mother. When I gets here, I'll send him up…"

"NO! Have him wait at the bottom of the stairs I want to make an entrance."

"Alright. Just don't forget to come down."

An exasperated sigh could be heard as Mr. Granger walked down the hall and down the stairs with a smile on his face.

"When is she coming down, Mr. Granger?" Blaise asked as soon as Mr. Granger was at the bottom of the stairwell.

"She said to let her know when you got here. But I conveniently forgot to tell her that you have been here for twenty minutes."

"Why didn't you tell her?"

"More fun for me? And besides, we wouldn't want to rush these things. Women get very touchy when you rush them."

"Yeah, like when we were on one of our dates, you rushed me, so I left a bright pink hand print on your cheek." Mrs. Granger said as she came out of the kitchen.

Blaise laughed meekly. "So, should I go up there and get her?"

"No, she told me she wanted to 'make an entrance'." Said her father as he moved to the stairs. "Hermione, Blaise is here!" He called up the stairs.

The three of them jumped when they heard a loud crash of several items falling onto a floor upstairs, followed by a long line of loud cursing, surprising them all.

"Coming!" Hermione called back out the door.

Composing herself as much as she could, she moved to the top of the stairs, glad to see Blaise waiting with anticipation on his face as she walked slowly and dramatically down the stairs. Blaise could instantly feel heat coming to his body in two different places as Hermione came down with a smile on her face.

Hermione looked like a goddess from a Greek tragedy in a cream-colored, strapless gown that cascaded down and swept the floor. Up around the top edge of her dress, there was intricate embroidery in gold thread. At her waist, there was a look of excess fabric gathered on her left side. Hermione's goddess status was only supported further by her hair that was half up in a fancy, messy bun, random tendrils escaping the bun, scattered with little rhinestones. Hermione laughed at Blaise when she saw that he had a look on his face of someone who had been struck dumb.

With a nudge from Hermione's father, Blaise went over to meet Hermione as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Blaise, dear, close your mouth. You're drooling." Hermione whispered as she reached for his open hand. Closing his gaping mouth, he smiled at her.

"You look gorgeous, Hermione." Blaise said as he took her hand and linked it through his bent right arm.

"Thank you, Blaise. I'm glad we went with the cream vest instead of the gold. Cream goes much better with your skin tone, making you ever so dreamy. How long have you been here?"

"About," he looked at his watch. "Half an hour."

"Half an hour?" She repeated, giving her parents a sarcastic smile. "I'm sorry to have kept you waiting, my parents failed to tell me that you had arrived."

"It's alright," Blaise chuckled, noticing this look. "Seeing you walk down the stairs with so much…finesse, definitely made it well worth the wait."

"Has Molly gotten here mum and you haven't told me?" 

"No dear. She's not to be here for another half an hour with her date."

"Alright, so what are we going to do while we wait?"

"Pictures, duh." Blaise said in the best Valley Girl imitation he could muster, making them all laugh.

Before they knew it, Molly arrived with her date, more photos were taken by both girls' parents, dinner was over and they were being ushered into their awaiting limo, heading towards the Prom.

At the most waited-for event of the school year (other than graduation for seniors), there was a lot of food, a lot of music and a lot of double takes as Hermione and Blaise made their way to the dance floor after stopping at the entrance to hand over their tickets.

"Why did they give us these?" Hermione asked as she held up the black garter belt that her Economics teacher had just handed to the two of them, along with everyone else that was in the line behind them.

"It's just a fun memento to look at later and remember how much fun you had at that prom. Last year, they had keychain picture holders that were magnetized to stay shut."

"Oh, I see. But why garter belts?"

"For fun. Not many people intend on actually using them later. I personally plan to put it around the rearview mirror in my SUV, just for kicks and giggles." He stated, looking at the sensual item that was in his hand. When they were finally down the long archway, they moved directly to the coat check, dropping off her shoes and purse and his jacket before moving to the dance floor.

"That's an interesting place to have put your garter belt, Blaise. Aren't they usually supposed to go on a leg?" Hermione asked as they began dancing to a very upbeat song.

"Hermione, putting it on my leg is: 1) not easy with pants on; and 2) not very masculine. So my arm was the only other option, unless you would rather I try to put it on my head. You should put it on your arm too."

"Good points and excellent conclusion. One would never want to lessen his masculinity less he should be made a fool of by his 'manly' peers." At Hermione's mock attempt at being serious, Blaise's smile turned into a loud, melodic laugh. 

Sobering, Hermione looked right in Blaise's eyes. "Blaise, I'm still worried about that feeling I've been having for months and months. I really don't want it to come true."

"You've answered your own worry. It's just a paranoid feeling that most likely won't come true. Don't let that ruin your fun tonight."

"You're right. Will you help me have as much fun as humanly possible?" She replied, arching an eyebrow.

"Of course, it would be like a goal for me, and you know how I am about my goals." He answered, getting a laugh and a bright smile in return.

The Prom was definitely a good time to be had by everyone who was there. Vigorous dancing to a variety of music by the DJ and several intimate moments both on and off the floor when the slow songs came around.

What made dancing more memorable was the stunned look on Draco and Pansy's faces as Blaise and Hermione danced near by during the first slow song.

"Is that Granger dancing with Blaise?" Pansy whispered in Draco's ear.

"I don't know." He whispered back before turning away. "Hey, Granger."

"Yes Malfoy, what do you want?" Hermione said when she heard his bellow.

"Nothing that you could ever give me." He hollered back. "Yup, that's Granger."

"Wow, I didn't know a sped could look that good."

"You look better though."

"Good answer."

"I wonder what that was about." Hermione said as she turned back to Blaise. 

"Probably making sure that it was you I was dancing with because you look more beautiful than usual, if at all possible, so people didn't recognize you. Have I told you yet that you are looking exceptionally beautiful tonight?"

"Many times, but I don't know if I will ever tire of hearing it."

"Hermione, can I ask you something serious?" Blaise asked during a slow dance towards the end of the evening.

"Sure. What's on your mind?"

"I know we haven't talked about this much, but how do you feel about love?"

"Well, it depends on the context of the reason behind your question. Why do you ask?"

"I ask because I have something to tell you." Blaise made a very audible gulp and sighed before continuing. "Over these past five months that we've been together, I've come to realize that I…" but Blaise couldn't finish that thought, for just then, from one side of the room, there came the sound of rapid gunfire into the crowd, followed by deafening screams.

Many students took action and charged the gunman, pinning him to the ground. In the chaos that had followed the first gunshot, Blaise had let go of Hermione as they all hit the floor. When they saw that the gunman was pinned, people started getting up and hurrying to any exits that they could without getting hurt. When the crowds had dispersed to the exits was when those who had stayed could see people on the ground, including Draco Malfoy.

"Hermione," Blaise said frantically. "We need to go get help! We need to call 911. We need to…" Turning around to find her, he paled when he saw Hermione lying on the ground, a deep red blossoming from a wound in her lower abdomen.

"Oh my God! Hermione!" Blaise yelled at no one as he fell to his knees next to her, picking up her head and supporting her on his lap as he placed his hand on the wound to stop the bleeding. "Hermione, come-on baby. Don't leave me! Please stay awake for me, it will be alright." Blaise said to her as he started crying.

"Blaise," she whispered weakly.

"Shh, save your strength. You need to relax. Everything will be ok baby." He croaked as people started coming back in to help those who had been wounded.

"Blaise? Why is it so cold in here? And I'm so tired, can I close my eyes?" Hermione asked thickly, fear evident in her tone.

'Oh, no.' Blaise thought to himself. "Hermione, you'll be ok. Just stay calm. I need you here. I love you." He cried as he cuddled her head close to his own.

"Is…is that what you wanted to tell me?"

"Yes."

"I love you, too." She said as she lifted a hand to his face, wiping a tear away from his blue eyes. "I'll never leave you."

"Hermione, I'm going to go get my coat to keep you warm. Stay awake." He said, tears still choking him. He gently laid her head down and, luckily, only had to go a short distance to the coat check and find his coat. When he got back, he noticed that her eyes were closed and it looked as if she wasn't breathing. He rushed over to her, fear gripping at his very soul. When he arrived at her side, she was…

**I hope that you all liked this chapter. This story needed drama, so I used an event that had happened recently and kinda morphed it into working at Prom. By the way: Sped, as noted above is short term for Special Education. This term is commonly applied to those who have a mental retardation or any other learning disabilities. It is the rudest name for someone in that situation. I only put it in here to keep up with Draco's "I'm better than you" attitude. I hope that I didn't offend anyone. REVIEW! Please?**


	8. Chapter 8: Second Chances

Disclaimer: Oh yeah, JKR gave me the rights to Harry Potter last night so everything is mine now…In my dream last night

**Disclaimer: **Oh yeah, JKR gave me the rights to Harry Potter last night so everything is mine now…In my dream last night. MY PLOT! ()() (Be nice or I'll send my rabid bunny after you) (0.0)

**Chapter 8- Second Chances**

Breathing. The thing that brings life to everything that is alive, yet one of the many things that most people take for granted in their everyday lives.

They had come for her to take her away, not allowing him to go with her in the ambulance since he wasn't immediate family. So Blaise managed to find another way to get to the hospital and was now sitting in the emergency rooms' waiting room, face in his hands, just waiting for them to come out and tell him whether the woman he loved had or hadn't made it through surgery.

"Blaise?"

He looked up and into the tear-stricken faces of Hermione's parents. He got up and just looked at them a moment before enveloping Mrs. Granger as they both let the tears fall.

"What happened, Blaise? Are you ok? The hospital called saying that there had been a shooting at the place where the prom was and that Hermione had been injured." Mr. Granger said after the two in the embrace had calmed their tears.

"I'm fine, just got grazed." He said, pointing to his right side. "I…I don't know how it happened." He sniffed as the three of them sat down. "One minute, Hermione and I were dancing and I…" he paused, not sure if he should tell his girlfriend's parents that the two of them were in love just after five months of seeing each other.

"You, what? Blaise, what did you tell her?"

"I told her that I was in love with her. But I didn't actually get to finish because that is when the guy started shooting into the crowd. When everyone got up from falling to the floor as a reflex, I looked around and there was Hermione…on the ground…" the memory of the sight caused him to dissolve in tears again.

"It should have been me. I should have protected her…I should have…"

"Blaise," Hermione's mom said, interrupting his wailing guilt trip by placing a hand on his arm. "It's not your fault. There's nothing you could have done. What's happened has happened. Just be glad that you didn't get injured yourself. Hermione will definitely make it through this. I think that Hermione wouldn't forgive you if you had gotten yourself hurt also. She's definitely strong enough and has more things and people to live for than you know."

"I know, but I'm so scared. Hermione means more to me than anyone, other than my parents, could ever mean to me. I really can't picture a life with out her. What if she doesn't make it?"

"She will. Don't lose faith just yet."

'They really think she'll be okay. I hope that they're right.' Blaise thought to himself half an hour later after her parents had sorted everything out with the hospital. As he looked around, he saw some of his fellow classmate's parents, including the Malfoy's.

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger?" Echoed a voice, breaking the silence that had befallen the three of them with in the cavernous room, startling them.

"That's us, how's Hermione?"

"Well, Mr. Granger, Hermione's out of surgery, which was a success and she's in recovery. She's very lucky, a few inches to the left or right and she might not have made it. Another account to her survival was told to me by the paramedics. They said that when they arrived, this young man, here," he said, pointing at Blaise, "was applying pressure to keep the bleeding to a minimum. You saved her life, son."

Shaking themselves out of the state of surprise and gratitude when the doctor told them that, Mr. Granger spoke up. "When can we see her?"

"Now. She should be leaving recovery soon. I thought you might want to be in her room when she wakes up which may be in the next couple of hours."

"Thank you, doctor."

"You're welcome Mrs. Granger. Follow me and I will take you to her room. I'm sorry son, family only right now." He said to Blaise as he started to follow Hermione's parents to the room.

"Oh its ok doctor, Blaise can come."

"No, it's alright Mrs. Granger. I'll wait out here." Blaise responded. "You need some time alone with Hermione."

"Thank you Blaise. For everything. Are you going to wait out here or get a ride home?"

"My mom's coming to pick me up. I called her when I went to the restroom before the doctor came out."

"Alright sweetheart. We'll keep you informed about Hermione's condition."

**TWO MONTHS LATER…**

"…Today is a day that signifies the end of one point in our lives, and the beginning of another. But as we move forward into this next portion of our lives, we must reflect on years past, especially this past year. Reflection has a sense of finality, right after an incident, which can help us move on, to a bright future just waiting for everyone to grab a hold of."

Graduation Day for Roseburg High School was a very solemn affair. When the key note speaker finished, the warm breeze blowing his comb-over straight up in the air, he spoke to the gathered crowd on the football field about remembering those whom hadn't made it past prom, naming them, then adding a moment of silence at the end before remembering the students that were still alive. Blaise was lost in his thoughts when she was suddenly brought back when he heard students being called.

"Cassandra N. Gibbs."

"Jimmy D. Gillante'."

"Hermione J. Granger."

Many eyes followed Hermione as she made her way up the ramps to the stage on her crutches. She smiled at the principal as she handed Hermione her diploma. Hermione smiled at the crowds as her parents and her aunt and uncle, who came all the way from England, cheered their hearts out.

Forty-five minutes later, it was Blaise's turn. Hermione watched her life saver intently with love-filled eyes as he followed the line towards the stage.

"Jesse J. Warner."

"Blaise A. Zabini."

"Stephanie R. Zimmerman."

After Stephanie had exited the stage and took her seat, the valedictorian stood up in front of her fellow graduating class, a broad smile on her face as she began to end the ceremony that was thirteen years in waiting.

"…May we always celebrate life with the loved ones here and always celebrate lives lost. Congratulations, my fellow classmates, we made it!"

With those final words said, four hundred caps were thrown up into the air with raucous celebration from both the newly graduated seniors and their friends and family.

"Well, I guess Congratulations are in order. You managed to make it through high school. If I remember right, you were so afraid that you wouldn't be up to par, but look a you now." Came the unmistakable drawl of Draco Malfoy.

"Congratulations yourself, Draco. I would say the same to you, but you also have seemed to hold things together just fine."

"Yeah, well, what's there to say? We're both stronger than we both thought, right?"

"That sounds about right. Well, I have to go look for my girlfriend before she leaves."

"Good idea, Blaise. Enjoy your time with the girl you love, because you never know when one day she will be gone forever." Draco replied, immense pain evident in his voice as he bowed his head in attempt to hide his weakness from the boy in front of him.

In a split second decision, Blaise closed the gap between them and embraced his old friend in a warm hug, taking Draco by surprise.

"Good luck, Draco. See you around."

"You too, Blaise. Now, go and find your girlfriend." Giving him one last smile, Blaise turned around and started craning his neck over the crowd, looking for the bushy haired head of his girlfriend.

"I do hope that whoever you're looking for is right behind you."

"Most definitely." Blaise replied as he turned around to hug Hermione. "Taking loads of pictures with your friends since this may be your last chance?"

"Yup, and I was saving the best for last."

"I love you, Hermione."

"I love you too, Blaise."

As they leaned down to kiss and their lips met, there was a flash and the sound of the shutter whirl of a picture being taken.

"Oh my God! That was _the_ most perfect picture!" Said Molly excitedly. "You two just have to be the most perfect couple in our class."

"I hope that you plan on sending us a copy of that picture each…Right Molly?"

"Of course, Hermione!"

"Good, because I need to find the most perfect frame…"

"So we can remember, from looking at it, our senior year at Roseburg High."

_Fifteen years later_

"What are you looking at, Blaise?"

"Just the picture that Molly took of you and I after graduation. Seeing this picture again reminded me of tall the things that had happened that year."

"We will never forget any of it, I'm sure." Hermione said as she wrapped her arms around his neck as he sat and reminisced about everything that had happened. "Are you ready to go to our fifteen year class reunion?"

"Yes, is the sitter here?"

"Yeah, Molly's daughter is here. I had a nice chat with Molly while Rebecca put Jake and Lily to bed."

Blaise nodded in acknowledgement before lapsing into silence. When Hermione noticed this, she put her head on his right shoulder, looking at him.

"Can we visit the graves this weekend?" Blaise asked, looking out through the windows in their living room.

"Of course. I've been meaning to go up there for a while anyways."

"I love you, Mrs. Hermione Zabini."

"I love you too, Mr. Blaise Zabini."

_**FIN**_

**Well, I hope you liked it, because I know that I had fun writing it. Please review so that I know if I did good to your liking or not. It's like giving me cookies!**


End file.
